CAMINO DE ESPINAS
by Kimiko89
Summary: Toda la vida cambia, cuando las persona que tu quieres se alejan por celos y te traicionan... Pero alguien te ayudara a superar todo el dolor... Nuevos guardianes... Primer fic! Disfrutenlo!
1. PROLOGO

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi. **

_**Camino de Espinas.**_

Por kimiko89

(\ ***/)

(_ /|\ _)  
>.._\ ..

**Prólogo**

Tokio de Cristal resurgirá de diferente forma, con una persona nueva. Celos por parte de las personas que quieres, de las personas que darías la vida. Y lo peor que te pueda ocurrir es el daño de la personas que mas quieres en el mundo… y un ser que te apoyara hasta el final…..

Un nuevo guardián llega al lado de la princesa de Luna para ayudarla en todo.


	2. LOS EXTRAÑO

A pasado alrededor de 1 año desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxy, Serena ya tenía 17 años y había ganado su año de escuela. Durante ese año han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de las chicas y de Darién, ellos tratan de seguir con su vida normal. Las outers estaban en el extranjero viajando: Haruka y Michiru estaban en Francia. Haruka estaba participando en carreras de fórmula 1; mientras que Michiru estaba en gira por sus conciertos de violín, ellas viajaban juntas sin importar que país fueran. Setzuna tomo un descanso de la puerta del tiempo por órdenes de su princesa; ya que Serena quería que todas sus amigas tuvieran una vida normal, y así comenzó una tienda de modas en Tokio pero tenía que viajar a muchos lugares del extranjero para tener el último grito de la moda. Mientras que la más joven de ese grupo estaba en Canadá con su papá que esta estaba en una conferencia de científicos, ella disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con él. Todas ellas trataban de comunicarse siempre con su amada princesa que estaba en Japón, ellas últimamente se habían dado cuenta de que su princesa estaba algo triste por su tono de voz.

Mientras que las inners seguían con su vida normal en Japón, todas seguían estudiando en la preparatoria pero tenían cursos extras: Mina tenia clases de canto y actuación para convertirse en una gran y famosa estrella. Lita tenia cursos de cocina exótica y de países extranjeros, para convertirse en una gran chef internacional. Rei seguía ayudando a su abuelo en el Templo Hikawa y también recibía curso para ser una mejor compositora de canciones. Emy por su parte estaba muy ocupada con sus clases extras y sus cursos preuniversitarios para convertirse en un una gran medico. Pero ellas se han distanciado radicalmente de Serena, ellas ya no se reúnen en el templo para estudiar y no se juntan para salir a pasear. Ya que la ultimas que vez que se vieron con Serena hace tres meses le dijeron que ya no se podrían reunir con ella ya que no habías nuevos enemigos y que ellas querían una vida normal como las demás personas, además ellas estarían ocupadas tratando de hacer su sueño realidad.

Mientras que Darién estaba estudiando en el extranjero desde hace 6 meses, ya que había obtenido su beca nuevamente. Serena estaba triste el día que supo que Darién se iba. Aunque él dijo que la llamaría todos los días y que escribiría cada vez que tuviera tiempo. En los primeros dos meses Darién la llamaba y le escribía a diario pero desde el tercer mes fue disminuyendo las llamadas y las cartas a Serena, ella lo atribuyo a que estaba ocupado, pero al siguiente mes recibía una llamada cada 10 días, aunque ella lo llamaba el no contestaba, y poco a poco esa llamada cada diez días se volvió rutinario los siguientes semanas, ella desconcertada de cómo sus amigas y su amado Darién se habían distanciado de ella.

Serena estaba triste porque aunque estaba en la misma escuela que Mina, Lita y Emy pero estaban en clases diferentes, así que no las miraba tampoco en la escuela. La única felicidad que le quedaba es que ella le toco en el mismo salón que su amiga de la infancia Molly.

Un dia después de la escuela Serena y Molly iban caminando tranquilamente y en silencio, cuando una de ellas rompió el silencio:

Oye Serena porque no vamos al Crown, ya no hemos ido desde hace 2 semanas- dijo Molly alegre.

Eso es cierto, ya no hemos ido a visitar a Andrew, además el me debe una malteada, ya que él me lo prometió si ganaba mis clases- dijo Serena sonriendo y pensando de que iba a pedir su malteada- Molly de que sabor me aconsejas pedir mi malteada esta vez.

-Je je Serena tu solo piensas en la malteada y no piensa en ver a tu amigo- dijo Molly sin parar de reírse de lo que le había preguntado su amiga, mientras que iban caminando hacia la dirección del Crown.

-Al llegar al café Crown Serena entra corriendo así la barra a saludar a su amigo.

-Hola Andrew- dice alegremente Serena

-Hola Serena- responde Andrew-Como has estado?

-Bien Andrew y tu dime como estas?- dice Serena dándole una sonrisa angelical

-Bien Serena, gracias y me alegra que tú estés bien. Hola Molly- dice el joven al ver a la acompañante de Serena.

-Hola Andrew gusto en verte- dice Molly.

- dime Serena como te va en la escuela- le pregunta Andrew.

-Bien Andrew, después de todos los días de exámenes de la semana pasada, me ha ido muy bien ya que he pasado todas las clases y no reprobé ninguna. Y como lo prometiste, me merezco mi premio-le dijo la chica felizmente.

-Está bien Serena te la daré-dijo Andrew con una gran sonrisa en la cara- pero dime de que sabor la quieres.

-Andrew pero no creas que se lo merece por completo, ya que si gano las clases pero se las gano muy raspadamente, y casi pierde una por dos puntos- dijo Molly antes que contestara Serena y con una gran sonrisa- y la clase que iba a dejar era matemáticas II.

-Ja ja Molly, si es cierto que no las gane con altos punteos, pero las gane –dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua a su amiga- así que si me lo merezco.

-Pero aun así me alegro de ti Serena, ya que ganaste todas las clases, te mereces como premio lo que te prometí, una gran malteada- dijo su amigo a Serena- pero dime de qué sabor te gustaría la malteada.

-Gracias Andrew, tu si me comprendes, no como otras personas- dijo Serena viendo a su amiga- que no se alegran de que uno allá ganado. Y mi malteada la quiero de chocolate.

-Está bien Serena pero no te molestes- le dices Molly a su querida amiga- sabes que yo te quiero mucho.

-Ahora regreso con sus malteadas chicas- dijo su amigo, pero antes de irse se acordó de algo- ah pero que sabor de malteada quieres Molly.

-Yo quiero de fresa por favor Andrew- dijo ella.

-Está bien, ahora si regreso con sus malteadas chicas –dijo el joven antes de irse.

-Gracias Andrew –respondieron las dos chicas.

A los cinco minutos regresa Andrew con las malteadas de las jóvenes.

-Acá esta la malteada de chocolate para ti –dirigiéndose a la chica rubia- y acá está el de fresa para Molly.

-Gracias –dijeron simultáneamente las dos chicas.

-Y dime Serena has sabido algo de las chicas, ya que yo no he sabido nada de ellas desde hace un tiempo –dijo el rubio, pero él no vio el semblante triste que hizo la rubia– y la verdad no sé cómo estarán.

-La verdad Andrew- dijo Serena dudosa y triste- es que no se mucho sobre ellas, hace tiempo no nos hemos juntado, y cuando las llamo están demasiado ocupadas y la verdad no han tenido tiempo para estar conmigo.

-Lo siento serena no lo sabía- dijo el joven muy apernado y enojado con las chicas, al ver la cara triste de la joven- pero ellas deben de tener un poco de tiempo para ti, ya que tu eres una de sus amigas.

-Es cierto lo que dice Andrew, porque tú las apoyaste mucho cuando ellas estaban solas y tristes, ahora que tienen amigos nuevos te dejan botada solo así –dice la chica a su mejor amiga- y tu no mereces ese trato.

-No, no eso no es cierto, yo se que ellas me quieren, lo único que ellas tiene muchas cosas que hacer, tienen que trabajar duro para alcanzar sus sueños –dijo la joven tratando de defender a sus amigas.

-No trates de defenderlas ellas no tienen escusa- dice la chica muy enojada por lo que le están haciendo a su mejor amiga.

-No sigas eso, ellas son mis amigas-dice la joven empezando a levantar la vos.

-pero miran como te tratan- respondió la otra joven.

-Paren chicas, mejor cambiemos de conversación- dijo Andrew tratando de que no pelearan las jóvenes- y dime Serena como ha estado Darién en sus estudios?

Serena al escuchar eso cambio a un semblante triste rápidamente, ya que ella no sabía casi nada, porque en la última llamada que le hizo él a ella no había acabado bien. Porque ella le pedía que se comunicara mas con ella, pero él le dijo que no tenía tiempo para ella. Ya que el únicamente la llama una vez cada semana, y él había prometido llamarla a diario.

-pues le va bien en sus estudios- respondió melancólicamente- le va bien en todo, pero lo extraño mucho, me hace mucha falta verlo y hablarle muy seguido. Quisiera que él me llamara mas.

-Qué bueno que este bien- dijo el joven, pero con una gran duda con lo que la joven estaba contando- pero cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

Pero en ese instante él sintió un pellizcó en su mano, era Molly ella le hace una cara de enoja, ya que no debió preguntar eso. Y Andrew comprende de inmediato.

-La última vez que hable con él fue hace más de una semana, lo que pasa es que ha estado muy ocupado- le contesto la rubia con peinado particular pero con una cara de tristeza y melancolía.

-Lo siento Serena no sabía que no has hablado con él- dice su amigo con cara de arrepentimiento por hacer esa pregunta.

-Animo Serena no te sientes sola- de dice Molly tratando de animar a su amiga- veras que ya te llamará.

-Gracias chicos, no se preocupen, además no estoy sola los tengo a ustedes- dice Serena recuperando su energía.

-Eso es cierto Serena mientras que nos tengas a nosotros nunca te dejaremos sola, verdad Andrew- dice Molly , mientras que el rubio asiente con la cabeza- eso siempre los debes de tener en mente.

-Es verdad nosotros siempre estaremos contigo-dice el joven a su amiga- además nosotros te aceptamos como eres.

-Gracias por todos chicos- dice con una gran sonrisa.

Ellos siguieron platicando por un gran tiempo más antes de que Serena regresara a casa. Al llegar a su casa ella va al dormitorio para tratar de hacer la tarea que entregaría el día siguiente, cuando ella va por la mitad de la tarea empieza a sonar el teléfono y ella se levanta emocionada pensando que era su querido Darién.

-Hola- dijo Serena al levantar el auricular.

-Hola Serena- Dijo una voz que ella reconocía a la primera, ella sabia quien era, era su amado. Ella estaba muy feliz tenía un sonrisa en su rostro que comenzó cuando ella escucho esa voz que le hace palpitar mas fuerte el corazón.

-Darién- dijo ella emocionada- ¿Cómo has estado? Te extraño mucho, quería oir tu voz.

-Yo también te extraño- le contesta, pero muy secamente- sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer llamadas y también para contestar.

-Pero Darién ya ha sido más de una semana que nos hemos hablado y además la ultima ves no quedamos bien- replico ella muy tristemente- Sabes que te necesito.

-Como sea Serena, yo solo te llamaba para decirte que voy a llegar por una semana a Tokio, ya que tenemos un seminario allí por parte de nuestro profesor- dijo amargamente Darién a la pobre chica que al momento de escuchar eso se emociono mucho.

-Darién, no lo puedo creer, por una semana te tendré junto a mi- dijo Serena emocionada- gracias por avisarme Darién.

-Lo siento Serena pero no voy a tener mucho tiempo para ti, como te conté es por estudios y no por placer- dijo el sin saber que ella se entristeció con lo que dijo- lo siento Serena, llego el viernes en el vuelo de las 3 de la tardes el vuelo 354 de Atlanta, no voy a llegar solo estaré acompañado de 4 compañeros mas.

-Darién pero yo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo- dijo ella tristemente, pero antes de que pudiera continuar él la interrumpió.

-Lo siento Serena me tengo que ir te cuidas mucho. Adiós- dijo el sin ni siquiera decirle que la amaba ni nada por el estilo.

-Espera Darién – dijo ella pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya se había marchado.

Ella no sabía si estar alegre porque Darién volvería y ella lo podría abrazar o triste porque no tendría tiempo para ella, además que el ha cambiado con ella ya no es cariñoso, ya no le dice que la ama. Ella sin darse cuenta comienza a llorar y se queda llorando toda la noche.


	3. AMIGAS?

_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

_PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE ESTABA OCUPADA CON LA U…. u.u.._

**CAPITULO 2: AMIGAS?**

Serena se había pasado todo la noche anterior llorando por su querido Darién, ella se levanto temprano ese día, ella estaba melancólica al pensar que su amado volvería a ver, pero no estaría casi nada de tiempo con ella. Serena pensaba que tenía que avisarle a las chicas ya que ellas eran amigas de ellos también, así que pensó en avisarles a las chicas en la escuela y llamaría a Ray para avisarle de que la reunión seria en el templo Hikawa, ella se comenzó a emocionar por que se reuniría después de casi 3 meses de no verlas. Se sentía muy feliz así que se arreglo rápido para llegar temprano y así hablar con ellas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación:

-Serena que haces levantada tan temprana, eso sí que es un milagro- dijo una gatita negra

-Buenos días Luna, lo que pasa es que tengo buenas noticias y quiero que lo sepan las chicas, así que les diré que si podemos tener una reunión hoy en la tarde es que es muy importante- dice Serena muy alegremente a su gatita

-Y que clase de noticia es, si es que se puede saber- dijo la gatita acercándose muy curiosamente

-No, hasta hoy en la tarde lo sabrán todas, y verán que se alegraran como yo.- lo dijo saltando de alegría

-Hay Serena nunca cambias- agachando la cabeza luna con una gota en su cabeza (-.-u)

-Entonces Luna nos vemos en la tarde en la casa de Ray, me tengo que ir si es que quiero ver a Emy, Lita y a Mina antes de clase, aunque no se si llegue a ver a Mina ya que ella llega igual que yo.-

-Esta bien Serena -

Serena salió corriendo de su casa, se despidió rápido de su mamá quien se sorprendió de ver tan temprano a su hija, quien tenía la costumbre de levantarse muy tarde para ir a la escuela, aunque últimamente había mejorado sus notas en la escuela.

Ya en la escuela Serena comenzó a buscar a sus amigas en el otro salón de clases, y si allí estaban solo Lita y Emy.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Hace tanto tiempo que ya no las había hablado, ¿Cómo les va todo?- lo dijo muy alegremente Serena

Emy y Lita solo voltearon a ver y saludaron muy toscamente con un simple –Hola Serena-

-Estamos bien- dijo cortante la chica de cabello castaño

-Que bien, saben yo me puse muy triste cuando supe que a ustedes les había tocado un salón diferente que al mío- dijo Serena con una cara triste.

-Y que te trae a este salón Serena- dijo de un momento a otro Emy sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-eh mm es que… - comenzó Serena a ponerse nerviosa por la forma que Emy le había hablado…

-Serena lo puedes decir rápido ya mero comenzaran las clases y tenemos un examen a la primera hora de clase- dijo Emy

-Si serena, y tengo que estudiar mucho- la secundo Lita.

-Lo siento chicas no sabía que tenían un examen, pues verán tengo una buena noticia y quería que nos reuniéramos hoy en la tarde en el templo con Ray. Es que es una noticia que nos alegrara a todos – dijo la rubia con algo de emoción

-Pero Serena sabes que muy pronto son exámenes y no podemos reunirnos, mejor dinos de una ves si- dijo Emy

-Pero yo quiero que todas las chicas estén allí, por favor- dijo suplicante las chicas

-Está bien Serena pero que esa reunión sea rápida, y será a las 4 de la tarde ya que es el único momento que tengo tiempo- dijo Emy

-si es cierto Serena todos tenemos mucho que hacer, además ya le preguntaste a Ray si podías hacer la reunión allí- dijo lita algo molesta

-No le he preguntado, pero sabiendo lo buena que es va a decir que si- dijo algo triste al ver a sus amigas enojada con ella.

-Serena primero debiste preguntarle a Ray se podíamos ir allá, no solo decidirlo tu sola- dijo lita muy secamente.

-lo siento es que es una noticia de última hora- dijo Serena cabizbaja

-Está bien, yo hablare con Ray para que podamos estar en el templo, además de que pueda estar allí para esa reunión y también hablare con mina para que pueda estar presente, pero espero que esa dichosa reunión sea rápida- dice Emy comenzando a leer de nuevo el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Si es lo único Serena, nos puedes dejar estudiar por favor- dice lita agarrando su lápiz para comenzara a escribir

-Perdón, éxitos en sus exámenes. Nos vemos luego- dijo saliendo del salón de clase de sus amigas.

Ya en su salón se sentó en su escritorio, ella estaba cerca de la ventana, así que comenzó a ver el cielo, mientras unas gotas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos celeste, ella estaba triste al pensar que sus seres más preciados estaban cambiando con ella, ya no se portaban como antes, ella se sentía triste al ser tratada con tanta frialdad por quienes se decían ser sus amigas, y también por la forma fría que la trataba su querido Darién. También comenzó a pensar en aquellas estrellas fugases, ella los extrañaba. Ella seguía pensando cuando algo la interrumpió al escuchar que alguien le hablaba

-Serena, hey Serena- era su amiga Molly quien ya había llegado a su salón de Clases.

-Molly- dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara- no me di cuenta cuando llegaste, me diste un susto-.

-¿Qué tienes Serena?- le pregunto su querida amiga

-No no es nada- tratando de decirlo lo más calmadamente posible- no tengo nada no te preocupes- mientras miraba a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

- A mi no engañas serena se que tienes algo, se que te paso algo, dímelo amiga, o es que no confías en mi-.

-Molly- con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Serena, anímate, dime qué fue lo que pasó-

-No te puedo mentir verdad- mirándola a los ojos- lo que pasa es que ayer recibí una llamada de Darién diciéndome que regresara el viernes a Japón.-medio sonriéndole a su amiga

-Serena esa es una noticia de felicidad, no es para estar llorando, anímate. Tu amor regresara-

-Lo sé , pero, solo vendrá una semana y además me dijo que solo vendrá por un seminario de un su profesor, y que también el no tendría tiempo para mí que vendría solo por estudios- mientras le salían lagrimas en los ojos.

-Serena pero alégrate lo veras de nuevo después de meses sin verlo- tratando de animar a su amiga

-Sabes pensaba hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Darién con ayuda de las chicas, ya que ellas son sus amigas también por eso vine temprano hoy así podía hablar con las chicas- tratando de limpiar las lagrimas.

-Eso es una gran idea Serena, y pudiste hablar con ellas- viendo el semblante de su amiga opacarse otra vez.

-Si hablamos, solo con Emy y Lita, Mina no había venido a la escuela todavía, ellas me dijeron que hablara rápido ya que estaban estudiando para un examen que tenían hoy a primera hora, así que solo les comente que tenía una buena noticia, y que si podíamos reunirnos hoy en la tarde- lo dijo tratando de aguantar las lagrimas- así que al final ellas decidieron la hora y dijeron que hablarían con Ray y con Mina para que puedan estar presentes- ella miro a Molly tratando de hallar consuelo- sabes además ellas fueron frías y también cortantes, como si no fuéramos amigas, sino unas simple conocidas.

-Serena, sabes que ellas tienen muchas cosas que hacer, además están tratando de dar lo mejor en las clases, veras que muy pronto volverán a ser las mismas, no te preocupes. Y tú sabes que Darién esta luchando para tener un buen futuro para ambos- lo dijo tratando de no decirlo con rabia, ya que no le gustaba como trataban a su amiga, además ella sabía que ellas no tenían ningún examen, ya que una de sus amigas estaba allí, en ese salón con ellas, estaba furiosa con todas ellas de cómo tratan a las persona que les brindo su amistad cuando más lo necesitaban. Cuando ellas estaban solas, cuando no tenían a nadie. Además también estaba como la trataba Darién no lo podía creer dejar a su amiga a un lado solo por unos estudios, no podía dejar a un lado sus estudios por un rato. La enfurecía todas esas personas que hacían sufrir a su amiga.

"_un buen futuro para ambos"_ fue lo último que dijo su amiga, y esa frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ya que ellos ya sabían que tendrían un buen futuro juntos. Pero le lastimaba la forma de Darién. Y lo único que logro decir a su amiga antes de que el profesor de matemáticas fue –Gracias-.

La mañana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, Serena seguía triste por lo que había pasado, ella estaba desanimada y no presta mucha atención a las clases. Así paso todo el día hasta casi llegar las cuatro hora que se tenía que juntar con sus amigas en el templo. Molly la acompaño hasta la entrada del templo y luego se despidieron. Ella iba subiendo los últimos escalones de la entrada del templo cuando una vos muy familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes señorita Serena- dijo el joven con cabello alborotado.

-Buena tardes Nicolás, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien gracias Señorita y usted?-

-Bien gracia, y dime las chicas ya están acá.

-Si señorita vinieron hace un rato, y dígame señorita que ha estado haciendo estos últimos meses, ha estado muy ocupada por lo que veo, ya que no ha venido con ellas a estudiar por las tardes- diciéndolo muy inocentemente

-Ellas han estado reuniéndose?- pregunto muy nerviosas Serena, ya que las chicas decían que habían estado muy ocupadas como pare reunirse, no ella no quería pensar mal, y de pronto escucho algo que la derrumbo

-He… Si señorita- dándose cuenta que las chicas no le habían invitado a ella- Lo siento yo no sabía…-

Ella no podía, acaso sus mejores amigas ya no la querían, todo era mentira todo lo que ellas le dijeron era mentira, porque si ella era buena con ellas. Necesitaba hablar con ellas, ellas tenían que aclarárselo todo.

-Nicolás, me podías llevar hacia donde están ellas por favor- tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

- Esta bien, sígame por favor- con un semblante de tristeza al ver a su joven amiga tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar

Ellos iban caminando hacia donde se encontraban sus supuestas amigas, pero se detuvieron al escucharlas hablas.

-Dime Emy, acaso la estúpida de Serena te dijo para que quería esta reunión- dijo una joven de cabello negro que estaba enojada

-No, solo dijo que tenia buenas noticias- le respondió la joven que tenia un libro en la mano

-No puedo creer que la que se dice ser princesa no puede ni llegar temprano, y aun así quiere que la respetemos como realeza, que tonta si cree que voy a seguir sus ordenes a una persona que es tan inútil- dijo la castaña del grupo

-Ni yo soy tan infantil con ella, por eso esta diosa del amor no duda en que Darién algún día la engañara, jajaja – poniéndose a reír la chica de cabello rubio

Al escuchar eso Serena comenzó a llorar como al escuchar a sus mejores amigas decir eso, pero ella quería escuchar todo lo que pensaban de ella, todo lo que ellas se guardaban y detuvo a Nicolás cuando iba a interrumpirlas. Nicolás estaba furioso al ver cómo era tratada su amiga y ver como la persona que amaba era en realidad, una persona despreciable.

-Es que es una tonta como cree que Darién va a amar a una persona tan infantil, si solo está con ella será solo por el futuro, no creo que la soporte, creo que esta igual que nosotras, creo que disimula- lo dice con tanta burla Ray

-Chicas, además de ser una inútil princesa, también es inútil como una sailor, es tan patética- dijo Emy

Todas comenzaron a reírse, Serena ella estaba destrozada como podían decir eso de ella, ella solo quería huir, ella dio un paso hacia atrás pero se topo con Nicolás, el había estado escuchando todo… no lo podía creer el se había enterado de que ella era una sailor, el por inercia la abrazo, luego de eso se separaron y Nicolás le dio la vuelta para que comenzara a caminar hacia donde ellas estaban. El camino hacia delante llevándola con él, y se pararon enfrente de todas, él quería que le pidieran disculpas a esa chica que era tan noble. No podia creer que la chica que había salvado al mundo estaba ahora tan frágil y herida todo por esas personas que eran sus amigas…

-Serena… – dijeron todas al ver a la chica allí con Nicolás.

Continuara…


	4. AMIGOS VERDADEROS

_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

**CAPITULO 3: VERDADEROS AMIGOS**

Nicolás estaba parado frente a ellas y tenía a serena junto a el, estaba furioso de cómo habían tratado a su querida amiga. Mientras que Serena no paraba de llorar y no podía creer que sus amigas estuvieran diciendo esas cosas de ella. Ellas solo los miraban sin arrepentimiento con respecto a lo que habían dicho.

-¿Cómo es posible que digan eso de ella? Acaso ella no es su amiga- comenzó a decir Nicolás, viendo en especial a Ray- Respondan de una vez- volvió a decir Nicolás.

-Está bien si quieres que responda está bien, responderé, como habrás escuchado y no es un secreto que pueda guardar mas, nosotros somos las Sailor Scaut, y que nuestra líder es esa niña tonta que está a la par tuya- al escuchar eso que dijo Ray, Serena sentía que no podia estar allí callada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso? Acaso no somos amigas- rompió el silencio que tenia Serena, ella lloraba mucho- yo las quiero mucho, no saben cuánto las quiero. Por favor, díganme que fue lo que les paso... por favor- les suplicaba Serena a las persona que alguna vez fueron amigas.

-Crees que nosotros te quisimos como crees que fuera posible eso, si al estar contigo perdi mucho tiempo valioso- dijo Emi muy secamente y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Si estuvimos contigo fue solo por obligación- dijo Lita

-Oh lo siento, chicas me pueden pasar un pañuelo para la princesa, a la gran Sailor Moon que está llorando...- dice Mina en forma de burla..

-ya basta, no puedo creer que este sea tu verdadera forma de ser, no puedo creer que me haya enamorada de una persona tan cruel- le grito a Ray.

-ja ja Crees que me arrepiento de decir todo eso, pues no es todo lo que siento por esta tonta..- dijo Ray, y Serena ya no pudo continuar escuchando eso y salió corriendo.

-Son unas personas repulsiva, ya que esa persona que insultaron es la persona que les tendió la mano después de que ustedes estuvieran solas por bastante tiempo, ella fue su primera amiga... no lo puedo creer – dicho lo último, Nicolás salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Serena pero no la vio a donde se había ido.

**En el parque No. 10**

Ya era de noche y comenzaba a hacer frio, y una chica todavía se lograba ver en los columpios del parque.

_-¿Por qué? Yo no les hice nada, yo las quería, ella eran especial para mí- _la chica no paraba de llorar-_Darién te necesito, desearía que estuvieras acá… desearía que Seiya y los chicos estuvieran acá, ellos me ayudaría mucho…_

- Serena al fin te encuentro- le dijo una joven

-Andrew, que haces acá- dijo la chica quien comenzaba a caminar hacia el- las chicas me odian- le dice mientras le abraza y comienza a llorar

-Serena, lo siento, pero es que Nicolás llego agitado al Crow preguntando por ti, y pues entre Molly y yo le sacamos todo lo que sabia.

_**Flack back**_

_Molly estaba sentada en el Crow hablando con Andrew, acerca de cómo le había ido en la escuela, también le estaba contado a Andrew acerca de cómo encontró llorando a Serena en el salón de clases y de lo que le había contado. Pero de pronto oyeron que abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe, era Nicolás quien había entrado de un solo-_

_-Perdón por entrar así, pero ¿han visto a Serena?-pregunto muy preocupado Nicolás._

_-¿Serena? Qué pasa con ella, acaso le paso algo,- le pregunto a Nicolás quien no pudo responder nada a Andrew- RESPONDE, vamos habla Nicolás- _

_-Vamos responde- Le suplica Molly _

_-lo que pasa es que…- comenzó a verlos y no sabía cómo decirles cómo es que sucedieron las cosas. _

_-Habla- gritaron juntos Molly y Andrew._

_-Está bien… lo que pasa es que Serena llego al templo y parece que tenían una reunión con las chicas, nos saludamos y luego le pregunte que por que ya no había llegado al templo a la reuniones con las chicas, y vi como su cara cambiaba de semblante, y me di cuenta que las chicas no habían invitado a Serena a ninguna Reunión- entonces Nicolás comenzó a hablar más enojado, Molly y Andrew solo escuchaban pero se les podía ver la cara de enojo que tenían.- luego de eso la encamine hacia donde estaban las chicas y comenzamos a escuchas que ellas estaban hablando de Serena- Nicolás comienza a enojarse más y le da un golpe a la mesa- entonces , entonces escuchamos todo, como ella hablaban mal de Serena, de cómo la despreciaban, que no la soportaban, y que- no podía seguir ese era un secreto de ella pero no sentía que podía confiar en ellos pero antes que pudiera proseguir fue interrumpido._

_-Cómo es posible eso, son unas ingratas- comenzó a gritar Molly- como pueden despreciarla después que ella fue la única que comenzó a hablarles. Sin ella todavía estarían solas._

_-Son tan tontas, decir cosas de la persona que más les ha brindado cariño- comenzó a decir Andrew…_

_-y que mas dijeron, dínoslo- exigió Molly_

_-pues verán, se los contare pero prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie más.. –dijo Nicolás algo desconfiado_

_-Te lo prometemos, pero dilo ya- dijo Andrew_

_-Bien, verán lo que pasa es que…mm que estaban hablando de que ella era pésima como líder y que era una inútil como Sailor. También dijeron algo sobre ser una mala princesa.- dijo muy bajo el joven._

_-Ella es una sailor y una princesa?- dijo incrédula Molly_

_-Que Sailor es?- pregunto el rubio a su amigo_

_-ella es Sailor Moon-_

_-Queeee- gritaron unisonó sus amigos quien no les cabia la idea que su amiga, fuera la fantástica sailor que siempre salvaba la tierra._

_-Cuando todavía la estaban insultando, Serena no aguanto mas y les pregunto por qué, pero ellas en lugar de responder ellas siguieron insultando, ella no aguanto más y salió corriendo ella estaba muy mal. Ella estaba destrozada, yo trate de alcanzarla pero no pude, así que vine acá a preguntar._

_-Tenemos que encontrarla. – lo dijo muy preocupada Molly_

_-Nos separaremos, Nicolás tu iras al lago, Molly tu iras a su casa y dirás que se quedara contigo en tu casa, si te pregunta por ella dile que se fue con tu mama a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Y yo iré al parque No. 10 y si alguien la encuentra llamara a los demás para avisar y nos reuniremos allí._

_-Está bien- dijeron juntos Molly y Nicolás._

_Así salieron los tres en busca de Serena. Andrew fue quien la encontró, la vio sentada en los columpios y rápido llama a Molly, y ella llamo a Nicolás._

_Fin del flack back_

-Serena, no llores, acá estamos con ti, sabes nosotros te queremos mucho, no vale la pena llorar por personas que no valoran una amistad- dijo el rubio tratando de animar a Serena quien no paraba de llorar.

-Sabes soy una chica tonta, y una niña inútil que no sirve para nada- mientras agachaba la cabeza- Andrew, ellas tienen razón, no creo que Darién me quiera de verdad, creo que solo lo hace por obligación- lo dice con una voz bien apagada.. Pero de repente Andrew le agarra el mentón y le levanta la cara para que lo miraba fijamente.

-No serena, no dejes de lo que te dijeron esa personas te afecte, ellas no tienen nada de razón, tu eres una persona muy especial, y buena, además que eres una persona que brinda su cariño y amistad a quienes más los necesiten- abrazándola con fuerza

-Andrew, gracias- mientras también lo abrazaba

-Además, no eres una persona inútil eres todo lo contrario, eres una persona muy importante que nos ha salvado la vida muchas veces- se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Que…- dijo serena muy sorprendida tratando de similar las palabras- acaso tú lo sabes, como es posible…- ella se puso a pensar el único que se había enterado era Nicolás.-Nicolás se los dijo?-

-Si nos conto todo lo que paso con las chicas y también nos dijo sobre que eres Sailor Moon…

Serena no podía creer que supieran pero antes que pudiera decir algo, escucho como la llamaba una chica de cabellos ondulados y cabello café…

-Serena- grito Molly, bajándose de un auto convertible de color plateado, estaba alegre de que habían encontrado a su mejor amiga. Al bajarse sale corriendo para abrazar a su amiga quien lo necesitaba.-Serena, no llores no valen la pena- le dice a su oído

-Serena- Le dice el conductor del automóvil, quien no era ni nada menos que Nicolás.-Me alegra que estés bien.

-Chicos- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al sentir como sus tres amigos la abrazaban,

-Serena lo siento, por no haber podido defenderte correctamente- dice Nicolás quien tenía la cabeza agachada-

-no te preocupes Nicolás, pero gracias por estar acá conmigo, es muy importante… gracias- quien le levanta la cabeza y le da una suave sonrisa.

-Serena, sabes que nosotros te queremos mucho, así que no te preocupes…- con una gran sonrisa.

-Nosotros te queremos, y sabes que cuentas con nosotros- le dice Nicolás.

-Serena sé que no quieres ir a tu casa, para no preocupar a tus papas- dice Andrew mirando a su amiga, que únicamente le asiente con la cabeza-. Así que hoy te quedaras en la casa de Molly- le dice su amigo de ojos celestes con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero no he pedido permiso a mis padres- le dice rápidamente la rubia

-no te preocupes por eso, Molly ya pidió de antemano el permiso con tus padres- dice el castaño sonriendo.

-Ellos no se opusieron para nada, así que no te preocupes Serena-. Le dice su querida amiga

-Está bien- dice Serena quien comienza a limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su uniforme. Pero fue interrumpida por Nicolás quien comenzó a limpiarlo por ella por un pañuelo de seda.

-Ya es tarde, además debes de estar cansada; así que es mejor que descanses.- dijo Andrew.

-Vamos las llevo-dice Nicolás

-Gracias por todo amigos, gracias por apoyarme, por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí y por aceptarme tal como soy.- lo dice Serena mientras lloraba y les daba una gran sonrisa a sus amigos.

-Como podríamos dejarte sola si eres una gran persona Serena- le dice Molly

-Animo, Serena tu eres muy especial- dice Nicolás

-Serena. Nosotros te queremos- le dijo Andrew.

Después de eso se dieron un gran abrazo los cuatro. Luego se subieron al convertible para ir a dejar a Serena a la casa de Molly. Y se despidieron quedando que iban a platicar más claramente después de la escuela. Ya que necesitaban seguir animando a Serena. Luego de bajarse del automóvil de Nicolás, ellas se fueron directamente al cuarto de Molly.

-Serena toma- dándole una pijama de ella para que se cambiara el uniforme ya que tendrían que ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

-Gracias Molly- dijo con una voz muy apagada y triste dirigiéndose al baño.

Serena se cambio el uniforme por la pijama de Molly. Luego de eso Serena no quería hablar, así que Molly comprendió y decidió dejarla por ahora ya hablaría con ella en la mañana. Serena se acostó pero no podía dormir así que solo se quedo viendo las estrellas por la ventana del dormitorio de Molly. Ella quería pensar que era solo una horrible pesadilla y que despertaría y todo sería igual que antes.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios...<p>

este es un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste...

n.n


End file.
